


would you be so kind

by moonlesbians



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, really not a lot of plot rn but i will fix that. this is going somewhere., there is a serious lack of this ship so i had to do the work of the lord, theres gonna be another chapter with maybe some angst so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlesbians/pseuds/moonlesbians
Summary: Rebecca, Nino, and figuring things out together.





	would you be so kind

**Author's Note:**

> y’all ready for some mf sickeningly sweet femslash? 
> 
> (bob the tomato voice) well do we have a fic for you
> 
> literally just gay shit. i wrote this like a year ago but i figured i should publish something you know?
> 
> title and chapter names from would you be so kind by dodie

"And they lived happily ever after. The end," Nino finishes reading the fairytale. "I did it!" she squeals, clapping her hands- she's only just now really learning to read, and Rebecca has been her unofficial tutor for the past few weeks. It's something she looks forward to, really, meeting the mage every afternoon and helping her through the tales Rebecca read over and over as a child. 

"I'm proud of you," Rebecca says, giving Nino a quick hug. "You've come so far since we started!"

"Well, I wanted to be able to read the spells in my tome. And to read books! It's like having someone tell you a story but without having to bother anyone, and the ones you and Wil talk about sound so interesting," Nino replies eagerly. Her enthusiasm for everything is Rebecca's favorite thing about her. She’s had such a hard life at only fourteen but her outlook on the world is still sunny and hopeful, and if Rebecca’s being honest she finds it really cute. 

Actually, she finds Nino really cute. 

Nino's face falls a bit and she starts fidgeting with the berry necklace Rebecca taught her to make. "Um, Rebecca... I was wondering about something."

"Sure," Rebecca says. 

"In all these stories the princess always ends up with the prince and that's nice and all but are there any stories where two princesses fall in love?" Nino asks. 

Rebecca's heart picks up the pace as she responds. "There are, but they're kind of rare and they're longer. Why?"

"I just..."

Nino seems at a loss for words, and Rebecca is about to ask her if there's any reason she brought it up when suddenly the smaller girl turns toward her and plants a lightning-fast but firm peck on her lips, recoiling into her chair immediately. 

Rebecca takes a moment to register that Nino _kissed her_ and she's not dreaming or anything before Nino speaks up. "Was that okay?"

"Absolutely. Very okay. Um- can I kiss you again?" Rebecca says, smiling and reaching out for Nino's hand. 

"I'd like that," Nino whispers, blushing and leaning in again. 

Rebecca knows people would think it foolish, considering that they're so young and their relationship is so new, but she has a sneaking suspicion she might be in love. 

...

Rebecca has never felt happier in her life. 

She initially wasn't sure how people would react to her and Nino's relationship, but luckily, everyone seems to be on board- Lyn and Florina especially, which comes as no surprise, since they'd already been planning to marry. 

After Serra finds out, there's no stopping the news from spreading, and within days everyone has heard. Most offer them a smile as they pass, but there are those who take a more direct approach. 

Like Jaffar. 

Rebecca is changing her bowstring when she feels a large hand on her shoulder and jumps. She turns to see the former assassin looming over her, which is honestly kind of scary. "Um.. hi?" she manages. 

Jaffar sits down next to her by way of greeting, pausing for a moment before speaking. "You and Nino are... together, correct?"

Rebecca nods. _Don't kill me. Nino would be mad at you,_ she thinks. 

"You seem to be... genuine. I can see you have only good intentions, and she likes you, so I thought I should become friendly- or at least acquainted- with you as well," he says. Rebecca is about to open her mouth when he continues, "However, should you hurt her in any way, know that I did not come by the title 'Angel of Death' easily."

"...Wasn't planning on it. Definitely won't now. I promise I'll treat her well, she deserves it," she replies. _This guy is slightly terrifying, how the hell did Nino become friends with him?_ she wonders.

Jaffar nods and leaves, and Rebecca decides that's the weirdest conversation she's had this week. 

...

Rebecca finds Nino in the library around lunchtime, practicing spells with Canas and Erk. Canas gives Nino permission for a quick lunch break, and Rebecca returns his smile before taking Nino's hand as they walk to a nearby pond they both like. Nino stops to pick a dandelion and place it behind Rebecca's ear, blushing before planting a quick kiss on her lips. Rebecca giggles and reciprocates, and the rest of the walk almost turns into a competition for who can give the other the most cheek kisses. 

Once they reach the pond, Rebecca pulls two apples out of her basket, tossing one to Nino and taking a bite out of the other. Instead of catching the apple, though, Nino flips open her tome to recite a spell, crushing the fruit in a burst of green light. "Was that good?" she asks excitedly. 

"Great! Except for the part where you ruined a perfectly good apple, good thing I brought more," Rebecca laughs.  
Nino takes the second apple gratefully, and Rebecca mentions, "Hey, your friend Jaffar came to talk to me earlier."

"Really? What'd he say?" Nino says around a mouthful of apple. 

"Well, he said that he felt like he should be friendly with me, and then he threatened to kill me if I ever hurt you."

"Sounds like Jaffar," Nino giggles. "He's kind of scary, isn't he? Guess you're stuck with me."

"Guess I am, buttercup," Rebecca agrees, slinging an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re so inclined check me out on tumblr at moonlesbianleia. or don’t. it’s up to you


End file.
